Hunters have long used game calls to attract wild game by mimicking the sounds of animals. Many different types of game calls are known, having various shapes, constructed of many different types of materials and having different techniques for producing different sounds.
One particular type of game call is a pot call. Pot calls may be any desired shape, but are typically shaped as a short hollow cylindrical. Pot calls may be made of any type of material, but are typically made of wood. A top surface (a working surface) of the pot call may be oval shaped and made of any desired material, such as wood, slate or metal (such as aluminum). A striker, typically made of wood and shaped like a wand, may be pulled across the top surface of a pot call to produce a desired sound. Specific materials may be selected to construct the pot call and the striker so that desired sounds may be produced.
A skilled hunter is able to pull the striker along an outer edge of the pot call to produce higher pitched sounds and pull the striker near the center of the pot call to produce lower pitched sounds. Also, varying the pressure and speed of the striker against the pot call may also alter the sound. Using these techniques, the hunter may be able to produce sounds that are very similar to the sounds animals make in the wild. As specific examples, a hunter may know how to pull the striker against the game call to make clucks, purrs, kee-kees, yelps, cuts and cackle, of varying loudness, that sound like sounds from a turkey. Creating these sounds may be used to attract a turkey.
However, using the pot call typically takes two hands, one hand to hold the pot call and the other hand to pull the striker against the pot call. Applicant has discovered that it would be desirable to have a method of using the pot call and the striker to produce a desired sound that only required the hunter to use one hand.
Another problem with using the pot call is that the pot call and the striker are fairly small and easily lost in the woods while hunting. Applicant has discovered that it would be desirable to have a method for easily storing, retaining and protecting the pot call and the striker so that neither is lost while hunting.